


Radioman [Podfic]

by Trickster24



Series: Loaded March [Podfic] [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Military, Podfic, Podfic Length: 3-3.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-24 21:13:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17108228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trickster24/pseuds/Trickster24
Summary: Podfic for the fanfic Loaded March Part 1: Radioman by Footloose"The reason SAS Captain Arthur Pendragon can't keep a communications specialist in Team Excalibur because none of them are good enough. And then Lieutenant Merlin Emrys gets assigned to his squad, and Arthur does everything he can to prove that Merlin isn't good enough, either. Except he is."





	Radioman [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Radioman](https://archiveofourown.org/works/234459) by [Footloose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Footloose/pseuds/Footloose). 



> So this is my Christmas present to the Merlin fandom! It's been 10 years since the pilot episode of Merlin aired in 2008 (holy shit it's been a long time) and we're still making art and stories. That's incredible!
> 
> I really hope you guys enjoy my narration of Part 1 of Loaded March. Let me know what you think!
> 
> Thanks so much Footloose for letting me podfic your work!
> 
> If there is any variation in the characters' voices between parts as I work my way through this incredibly long series please forgive me. A lot of time can pass between my recording sessions and I sometimes it's hard for me to get back into a voice. I'm certainly no professional but I try my best!
> 
> Also, please forgive any pronunciation mistakes and the lack of a British accent ;-)
> 
> Happy Holidays and Happy 10th Anniversary!! <3
> 
>  
> 
> I do not own and am in no way affiliated with Merlin (BBC)
> 
>  
> 
> Cover art: shutterstock.com  
> Music: "Last Stand" from https://www.purple-planet.com

  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/135820925@N03/44157564755/in/dateposted-public/)  
  


  
  


  
MP3 available for download[ here ](https://archive.org/details/LoadedMarchPart1RadiomanFINALFINAL)

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 is now available and Part 3 will be available soon ;-)


End file.
